The present invention relates generally to software development and more specifically to various aspects of language development within any of various programming languages, such as a platform-independent, object-oriented programming language, as one example.
Card computing devices may provide identification, authentication, data storage and application processing in a variety of systems from mobile phones to automated teller machines and drivers licenses. Various specifications and standards define interfaces and communication protocols for use within and between card computing devices, card readers, hosts and/or terminals. For example, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has defined a set of protocols and specifications relating to communication for card computing devices.
Java has become a common development platform for creating applications for card computing devices. For instance, Java Card™ is a small Java implementation for embedded devices including card computing devices. Many Java Card™ products also rely on the GlobalPlatform Card Specifications for secure management of applications on a card computing device.